Such device is known from the abstract of JP-07-235152 in which device the frequency of the use of incorrect addresses is reduced. In the known device a read but incorrect address is replaced by the preceding address increased by 1 in case that the preceding address was correct. Is the preceding address already a replacement for the preceding read address, then, in addition, the actually read address and the preceding read address are compared. In case that these addresses differ by 1 then the actually read address is not replaced but taken as correct address.
A disadvantage of the known device is that although the frequency of the use of incorrect addresses is reduced, still incorrect addresses will be used. This means that wrong data areas, e.g. data areas which do not follow the correct succession of data areas, are decoded and played back. In case of an audio or video playback this may lead to remarkable reduction of the enjoyment of the listener or the viewer.